Hypno Fool
by ZootyCutie
Summary: (oneshot) A few choice comments from Niksput leads Tri-Eye out for revenge, with his own brand of abilities to boot.


Ugh, I don't know what keeps driving me to write these! Anyways, here's another one of my ridiculous Mixel oneshots…please enjoy, because this one is a little...disturbing and gross. Mixels is owned by LEGO and Cartoon Network, but I own the Mynders and the mentioned Mildudes. Enjoy? I guess?

* * *

It was a new day in Mixel Park, and the Mynders were setting up for a big psychic act. Sure, you've heard of the Wiztastics doing their magic, but have you heard of the Mynders doing their MIND magic? It's pretty neat! They had drawn a few crowds, and today, they had drawn a good size one, with three new customers. Those customers in particular? The Orbitons!

* * *

In the show, Tarat showed off her tarot card skills, floating her deck in the air and drawing fortunes for any lucky customers. Soulem showed off his ability to draw from others' energy to supplement his own. He tested with Slumbo and Lunk, making them tired…er.

Finally, it was the leader's turn. It was time for Tri-Eye to show off his work. His biggest talent? Forseeing the future! Everyone was excited to see what would happen next and who would be the luckiest volunteer. Well, everyone but one unimpressed Mixel.

"Get off the stage, you hacks!" Niksput yelled, bored out of his mind. "Fishing wire holding up the cards, you picked the weakest Mixels to draw 'energy' from, and I bet you can't even read minds!"

This, of course, angered, Tri-Eye the most. The others were just "meh" on whatever Niksput had to say. But no, Tri-Eye wouldn't take THAT standing up!

"Fine!" The Mynder Mixel angrily said. "I shall read YOUR future!"

"Whatever, I'll humor you." Niksput said, smirking. He flew on stage and stood at him, his arms crossed.

Tri-Eye's third eye started to flare up, as it examined Niksput.

"I see…I see…" Tri-Eye said, almost a bit TOO dramatically. "I see…humiliation and embarrassment in your future!"

"Blah, blah, blah." Niksput mockingly said. "Is that it? Please."

* * *

Not long after that act, the show ended. Tarat and Soulem were headed back to the Library habitat while Nurp-Naut and Rokit went to explore Mixel Land a bit more in depth before they had to head back home. With the rest of the crowd dispersing, only Tri-Eye and Niksput lingered. Tri-Eye floated over to Niksput, a somewhat malicious grin on his face.

"That was a WONDERFUL thing you said to the audience." Tri-Eye said to the Orbiton leader, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Heh, ya think?" Niksput said, a bit cockily, not catching the anger in Tri-Eye's face.

"Yes…" Tri-Eye said, but then stopped. "But, could you just do me one teensy favor?"

"Shoot." Niksput said, but then found himself zapped by a beam.

A beam that was coming from Tri-Eye's third eye. The mint color of the pupil was shooting out mind hypnotizers straight into Niksput's brain. Soon, his pupil started to swirl and changed into the same mint color. He was now under Tri-Eye's control.

"Yes…this is good." Tri-Eye snickered to himself. "All right…Niksput, is it? Good morning! Time to change out of your…pajamas? Better take your slippers off first!"

In Niksput's mind, he was in his bedroom, knocking off his slippers. But in reality, he was pulling off his boots, leaving himself barefooted.

"Okay, now…slide off your undershirt!"

As if on cue, he detached his wings, and a loud ripping noise was heard. His spacesuit was now in two torn up pieces…on the ground.

"Don't forget that sleep mask and pajama pants!"

Two more rips and a shatter was then heard again. Now on the ground were a broken eye covering…and a torn pair of underpants.

"I can get used to this…" Tri-Eye giggled, coming up with another plan. "Okay, Niksput. Off to the showers to start the day!"

"Showers…" Niksput moaned, as he walked to where Tri-Eye's mind was taking him to…in the buff, of course.

Meanwhile, small crowds in confusion had gathered around. The youngest Mixels were getting their eyes covered by their older siblings, while a few sneakier ones were snapping away on their cellphone cameras. Those camera wielders followed where the two were headed for Niksput's "shower". The Junkyard.

* * *

The Mildudes were out for the day, so the Junkyards were completely vacant…save for the two "entertainers" and their crowd.

"All right…" Tri-Eye snickered. "Let's get you 'cleaned up' for the day!"

And of course, everything SEEMED normal to Niksput's mind control, entirely oblivious to what was actually happening.

First off…a relaxing soak in a bathtub with the freshest smelling bubble baths and smelling salts. No wait, that was the sludge pond used for Mutilegg's sludge baths. But nope, Niksput sunk his entire body all the way in from head-to-toe, emerging covered in the stinkiest mess ever. Of course, the audience was trying to suppress their gag reflexes, but this was TOO good to let go to waste, as the cameras were switched from photos to films.

Next up, the finest soap lathered onto his body. Nope, once again that wasn't true. It was soap to the Mildudes and to the mind-controlled Niksput, but to everyone else, it was sour milk being applied by a dirty and broken scrubbrush.

With his body taken care of, the next step was to work on his once-pristine pompadour. So, he grabbed a handful of shampoo and started to lather it through his locks. Well…let's just say the LATTER word was what it truly was, from some wild creature.

Finally, it was time for a rinse off. Niksput sludged out of the "bath" and walked over to the showerhead, turning it on and letting the warm water soothe his body. Except, it was a torrent of sewage water from a leaking pipe that was torrenting down on him.

Fully "clean", Niksput dried himself off…with a scrap of disgusting and oily cloth. His entire body and hair was stained with the worst possible smells and odors conceived to Mixel…but he still followed through, while Tri-Eye laughed uproariously and the audience continued to film.

He then grabbed a comb and some hairgel to work out his pompadour into its perfect shape. Or, in this case, the skeleton of a rotten swordna fish and a handful of rotting vegetable peels, which shaped his hair into an even WORSE mess.

Finally, a little dab of cologne finished off the leader. Or, a dab of a stink bomb that was spurting out its contents.

"All right, you're ready for the day!" Tri-Eye said, sending patterns that he was ALREADY dressed and ready to go. "Go head out and do your stuff!"

Still in a hypnotized daze, Niksput saluted and started to walk off out of the Junkyard, as the audience filmed his rear walking out until he was out of reach…and then the videos were saved and sent EVERYWERE throughout Mixel Land.

* * *

"Niksput, where are you?"

"Sir, would you kindly COME BACK?"

Nurp-Naut and Rokit had been hopelessly searching for Niksput for the longest time, but nothing could be found. Suddenly, a buzzing noise was heard from Rokit's communicator. It was a message from Burnard, with a video that he was begging Rokit to see.

"What is it?" Nurp asked.

"Eh, Burnard just has a stupid video to show us." Rokit dismissed. "Might as well humor him and watch it."

So, the two of them did…and grew in shock with what they saw. The video? The ENTIRE ordeal that Niksput went through. As if to speak of the Nixel, Niksput, still hypnotized, still in his birthday suit, and still the stinkiest mess, walked past them.

"Uh…sir!" Rokit said in embarrassment, as the two attempted to avoid touching Niksput as much as they could. "Let's…head back to the base!"

"Base…" Niksput just muttered as he was led into the Ship-Space. The trip was the most awkward one yet, both with their indecent older brother and the ripe smells.

* * *

Finally, the Ship-Space landed onto the Mixel Moon…with Niksput stepping out first, his brothers following, attempting to mask cackles. Suddenly, Niksput's pupil stopped spiraling, and he regained consciousness…as he looked at his brothers as his vision cleared up.

"Wuh…what are we doing back home?" He said in confusion. "And why are we outside out of all times?"

"Oh…no reason…" Rokit said, coughing to try and hide his laugh.

"Just don't look down!" Nurp happily said, giggling.

"Why shouldn't I look-" Niksput asked in confusion…and as soon as he did…he was greeted to green skin covered in horrible stains. HIS green skin. In complete embarrassment, he tried to cover himself with his hands.

"D-don't look at me!" He screamed, his face blushing red.

"Let's get you inside, sir." Rokit said, but this point, not even bothering to worry about the smell.

"Stinky big brother!" Nurp happily said, as the two flew their leader into Orbitopia's master bathroom.

* * *

"Okay, you can leave now!" Niksput screamed, as he still covered himself up.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, sir." Rokit said, as he cranked on the faucet of the large tub. "Considering you were too incompetent to get yourself out of the mess in the beginning, we're gonna make sure you STAY out of this mess in the end!"

"What does that even mean?" Niksput asked in confusion and anger.

"Just…THIS!" Rokit said, grabbing Niksput by under the arms and dropping him down into the bathtub…which was now filled with a familiar pink foam…Nurp's bubble bath.

"FUN TIME!" Nurp happily said, as he noticed everything. Suddenly, he felt the freedom of being out of his helmet and spacesuit, courtesy of Rokit, who had this planned all along. As soon as his diaper was free, the baby too was dropped into the tub as well, splashing like mad and getting the floor…and Niksput, covered in water and bubble bath.

"This is treason!" Niksput yelled, as Rokit started to scrub at Niksput's hair.

"I wouldn't call it that…" A second voice said, as Nurp had turned towards Naut, and started to lounge back in the larger tub. "Just call it…you being the hack of this group right now!"

As Niksput muttered, Rokit worked, and Nurp continued to splash around, meanwhile, on Mixel Land, a leader was happily recollecting in a book in the Library a brand new story.

A story of how he ended up being the hero over the fake ultimate one.

THE END.


End file.
